warswordconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Unlike Vanilla Warband Warsword Conquest adds magic. Based on your school and the tides of the Winds of Magic it may prove to be a boon for your conquest - or your demise. Technical Notes For magic to work it is required to run the game over the launcher of the Warband Script Enhancer. Some spells might crash the game, the following will certainly do so due to programming issues, others might crash the game due to circumstance, RAM or hardware issues. * Dark, Word of Pain (if any (enemy) troops are affected) Magic Basics Magic relies on quite a few things to work, your luck with the tides of the Winds of Magic, your skills and magical proficiencies, and of course a whole lot of luck. For magic to work you need to equip your magic lore item and leave one slot free. Spell scrolls need to be placed at the top beginning from the left of the inventory. Ranged weapons CANNOT be used at the same time as magic. Winds of Magic The Winds of Magic are the magical tides soaring above the continents of Warhammer, in the mod they are represented as a simple diceroll every 10 seconds in battle, showing how favorable the tides of magic are. Based on the number that is rolled you will receive mana according to your skills, potentially letting you either run dry on a few bad rolls or let you swim in mana with a few good ones. Your roll can vary from 1 to 10. Skills Your ability to cast magic is based on your skills. There are three skills related to magic: * Mana Control * Magic Power * Magic Control All of those skills are tied to your Intelligence. Mana Control Mana Control dedicates how much mana your can hold at any time and how fast your mana is refilled per Winds of Magic roll. At level 4 you can press U'' to bypass encumbrance modifiers for the next cast. This comes at the cost of increasing the cost of the cast by a percentage based on your encumbrance. At level 8 these percentages are reduced. Magic Power Magic Power is a skill which influences your damage output and efficiency of buffs or debuffs applied by spells. Magic Control Magic Control is the most important skill related to Magic. Magic Controls dictates whether or not you can use a spell and if you are able to master it or not. A spell with a '''Magic Access Level higher than your Magic Control cannot be used. If the Magic Competence Level '''is higher than your Magic Control you get a chance to miscast a spell, wasting parts of the Mana based on it's cast cost rather than paying the full Mana Cost. '''A Magic Controls of 1 or higher is needed to learn any school of magic. Encumbrance Encumbrance is a state which negates your Magic Competence: if any of the four following conditions are met it is possible for a spell to be miscast. Encumbrance conditions are: * The Caster has got a total encumbrance of <23 (seen in the inventory) * The Winds of Magic rolls equals 1 * The Caster is holding a shield in their hands. * The Caster is drunk. Willpower While not directly tied to magic, Willpower can still be used to influence it. Pressing ''M ''will grant a casting bonus to your next cast. Schools of Magic There are several Schools of Magic which dictate which spells you can learn. Certain Schools are only acquirable under certain conditions in certain places. You always need a Magic Control of 1 or more. Other conditions are your race/gender and the place you visit. For example: In the Nippon Colonies only women can learn magic. Each School of Magic has got their own modifier, accommodating passive, semi-active and campaign effects. List of Schools of Magic Light Magic (Wind of Hysh) Gold Magic (Wind of Chamon) Jade Magic (Wind of Ghyran) Celestial Magic (Wind of Azyr) Grey Magic (Wind of Ulgu) Amethyst Magic (Wind of Shyish) Bright Magic (Wind of Aqshy) Amber Magic (Wind of Ghur) High Magic (Qhaysh) Dark Magic (Dhar) Tzeentch Magic (Lore of Change) Slaanesh Magic (Lore of Pain And Pleasure) Nurgle Magic (Gifts of the Plagued One) Big Waaaagh Magic (Orcish Lore of the Great Green) Little Waaaagh Magic (Goblin Lore of the Great Green) Ruinous Magic (Dhar of the Great Horned One) Plague Magic (Dhar of the Great Horned One) Nehekhara Magic (Liche Priest magic) Ice Magic (Kislevite Old Ways) Desert Magic (Spells of the Dunes) Wild Magic (Corrupt Ghur) Undeath Magic (Curse of Undeath) Factional Magic-Availability Empire: Light, Gold, Jade, Celestial, Grey, Amethyst, Bright, Amber (Human only) High Elves: High, Light, Gold, Jade, Celestial, Grey, Amethyst, Bright, Amber (High Elves only) Chaos Dwarves: Bright, Gold, Amethyst (Chaos Dwarves only) Chaos: Tzeentch, Slaanesh, Nurgle, Gold, Grey, Amethyst, Bright (Chaos only) Tomb Kings: Nehekhara, Light, Amethyst (Skeletons only) Goblin: Little Waaaagh (Goblin only) Araby: Desert, light, gold, bright, celestial (Human only) Orc: Big Waaagh (Orc only) Bretonnia: Jade, Amber, Celestial (Female human only) Dark Elves: Dark, Gold, Bright, Grey, Amethyst (Dark Elves only) Skaven: Ruin and Plague (Skaven only) Kislev: Ice (Female Human only) Beastmen: Wild, Amber, Grey, Tzeentch, Slaanesh, Nurgle, Amethyst (Beastmen only) Nippon: Celestial, Bright, Life, Grey (Female human only) Vampire Counts: Undeath and Dark (Skeletons, humans and Vampires only. Only vampires can learn dhar) Wood Elves: High, Light, Gold, Jade, Celestial, Grey, Amethyst, Bright, Amber (Wood Elves only) Controls A list of all magic-related controls: *''B ''to scroll up spells *''V ''to scroll down spells *'''''N to display spell related info *''M'' to focus willpower Abbreviations * -Mi - Missile ** MiMi - Minor Missile ** MaMi - Major Missile * AoE - Area of Effect * Bff - Buff * Dbf - Debuff * Smn - Summon * Btf - Battlefield Aura (all units on the battlefield are affected) Reference: Github Manual